


You Are My Sunshine

by heyystiles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Death, Deathfic, Extreme angst, Hurt!Steve, M/M, One Shot, Stucky - Freeform, i'm sorry in advance, stevebucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyystiles/pseuds/heyystiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extremely angsty one shot that fits in with the prompt for the song "You Are My Sunshine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely cas2y5.

_"You a- are my sunshine..."_

_...m- my only sunshine."_

Bucky's words are punctuated with sobs and his hair is matted to his forehead by blood he doesn't believe belongs to him. It all happened so fast, but time seemed to pass by slower than ever before. The super healing would only work to an extent, but the bullet had lodged itself directly into Steve's heart. A fatal blow.

Steve's breathing is ragged and shallow, and he offers a bloodstained smile to the agonized man cradling him gently as he hums softly in return, _"You make me h- happy-"_ Deep rough coughing interrupts him mid-verse and when Steve's hand flops back to his side, blood rests in the crook of his palm.

 _"W- when skies a- are grey,"_ Bucky's lower lip is trembling now and Steve can't help but be reminded of a younger Bucky, moments after Steve received the news of his father's death. He was all smiles and joy until a solemn Steve turned to face him, and Bucky assumed the worst.

 _"Buck-"_ Steve's voice is hoarse and Bucky bites his cheek hard enough to draw blood, _"T- Take care of Peg- okay?"_

Bucky nods so fast he thinks he feels his brain rattle in his skull, _"H- How 'bout you, punk? Who's gonna look after your sorry ass?"_ Bucky chuckles, absentmindedly wiping the tears from his face with the back of his hand.

 _"I- I think I- I've already got that under c-"_ Another fit of body-wracking coughs hit Steve like a brick wall, leaving him trembling as blood dribbles down his chin.

 _"Steve, buddy- no no c'mon stay with me-"_ A hand drifts to Steve's face, and Bucky bites back a scream of frustration.

_"You n- never know dear- how m- much- I- I love- I love you."_

The heaving of Steve's chest slows, and Bucky's words come out garbled with rage and agony, _"P- Please don't t- take-"_ Steve's eyelids become heavy. His chest stops heaving, _"m- my sunshine-"_

Steve's eyes close.

Bucky wipes his nose with his sleeve, and stands on shaky limbs. Shield in hand, through cold, dead eyes he mumbles something under his breath.

_"-away."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. I think?  
> Please don't hate me.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
